Zeitangaben
Wie wird nach der Zeit gefragt In diesem Kapitel geht es um Zeitangaben, also neben Angaben zur Uhrzeit auch über Datumsangaben oder Zeiteinheiten. Mit den grammatikalischen Zeitformen (z.B.: Präsens, Präteritum, Futur) wird sich dieses Kapitel nicht beschäftigen. Im Kapitel Die Zahlen ist bereits erläutert, auf welche Art und Weise Angaben zur Uhrzeit gemacht werden. Dies alles soll hier nicht noch einmal wiederholt werden. Kurz sei hier aber nochmal das Wichtigste erwähnt. Zunächst die Frage nach der Uhrzeit: Eine Antwort darauf kann so aussehen, je nachdem, wie genau man es wissen will. Es sollten also folgende Dinge schon bekannt sein: óra - "die Stunde", "die Uhr" bzw. "Uhr" als Zeitangabe perc - "die Minute" ... und der Fakt, dass ein Substantiv, das mit einer Zahlenangabe verbunden ist, immer im Singular steht - was aus deutscher Sicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig erscheint. Die einzelnen Zeiteinheiten Für gewöhnliche Zeitangaben sind die beiden bereits bekannten Zeiteinheiten auch ausreichend. Da Zeitangaben aber öfter auch mal mehr Informationen als nur genaue Stunde und Minute verlangen, erfolgt nun zunächst eine Auflistung der ungarischen Zeiteinheiten. Es springt ins Auge: másodperc '''enthält das Wort '''perc. másod bedeutet in diesem Fall soviel wie "an zweiter Stelle, zweitrangig". Und das ist der gleiche Sinngehalt wie der des Wortes "Sekunde", welches seine Wurzeln im lateinischen Wort für "zweiter" hat. Zu nap sei noch hinzugefügt, dass es zwei Bedeutungen hat: außer für "der Tag" steht es auch noch für "die Sonne". Der Zusammenhang zwischen beiden Bedeutungen liegt auf der Hand. Auch das Wörtchen hét sollte nicht unbekannt sein. Es steht schließlich auch für die Zahl "sieben". Und da eine Woche bekanntlich sieben Tage hat - hét nap - ist die analoge Anwendung dieses Zahlwortes als Zeiteinheit eine logische Konsequenz gewesen. Auch beim Wort hónap gibt das bereits bekannte Wörtchen "nap" einen Hinweis auf die Entstehung. Wer nun aber im Wörterbuch nach dem Wörtchen hó sucht und es mit "der Schnee" übersetzt, befindet sich etymologisch gesehen auf dem Holzweg. Denn mit der weißen Winterpracht hat der Begriff nichts zu tun. Bei hónap '''handelt es sich um eine sprachliche Vereinfachung, denn ursprünglich lautete es '''holdnap. Und siehe da: hold ist das ungarische Wort für "der Mond". Also ein "Mondtag". Und ist das nicht auch die Wurzel und die gleiche sprachliche Entwicklung unseres deutschen "Monats"? Übrigens gut aufpassen: hónap ("der Monat") und holnap ("morgen") sind sich in der Aussprache sehr ähnlich. Die ungarischen Wochentage Bevor ausführlicher darauf eingegangen wird, wie im Ungarischen Datumsangaben gemacht werden, wende ich den Blick erstmal noch auf die Wochentage. Dass die Ungarn hétköznapok '''- also "Wochenzwischentage" sagen, sollte den Leser jetzt nicht verwirren. Die Wochentage haben eine recht interessante Entstehungsgeschichte, aus diesem Grund erfolgt auf der nächsten Seite die Auflistung der Wochentage in gleich fünf Sprachen. (*) ungefähre Umschreibung der Aussprache im Russischen Wie man zunächst sieht, haben die ungarischen Bezeichnungen eigentlich gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit denen des Deutschen, Englischen oder Französischen; wohl aber mit dem Russischen, daher auch die russischen Bezeichnungen. Wen nun die Ausführungen über die Wochentage nicht so sehr interessieren, kann diesen Bereich überspringen und bei den Monatsnamen weiterlesen. Der Montag Zunächst zum "Montag", auf ungarisch '''hétfő. Das ungarische Wort lässt sich in die Bestandteile hét und fő zerlegen. Das ergibt sinngemäß etwa "Kopf der Woche". Und dafür steht es auch. Das Russische "panjidelnük" hat in etwa die gleiche Bedeutung. Übrigens wurde sowohl im Ungarischen als auch im Russischen bei der Namensgebung der Wochentage in keinster Weise auf irgenwelche Gottheiten Rücksicht genommen. In den romanischen und germanischen Sprachen dagegen standen Götter bzw. die nach ihnen benannten Gestirne als Namensgeber Pate. So auch beim ersten Tag der Woche: ob nun "lundi", "monday" oder "Montag": alle leiten sich vom Gott des Mondes ab... Pardon! "Göttin des Mondes" muss es für die romanischen Sprachen heißen, denn "Luna" ist weiblich. Der Dienstag Dem ungarischen kedd ist eine Ähnlichkeit zum Zahlwort kettő nicht abzusprechen. Und tatsächlich hat kedd die Bedeutung für "zweiter Tag". Und genau die gleiche Bedeutung hat auch das russische Wort für den "Dienstag". Fürs französische "mardi" stand der Kriegsgott "Mars" Pate. Für die germanischen Sprache war der Gott "Tyr" namensgebend, der aber auch "Ziu" genannt wurde. Da also schon in alten Zeiten kein einheitlicher Name mehr für diesen Gott existierte, darf es auch nicht verwundern, dass im Schweizerdeutschen heutzutage vom "Zyyschtig" die Rede ist, wenn der Dienstag gemeint ist. Der Mittwoch Das ungarische szerda hat eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit dem Russischen "ssreda". Tatsächlich haben sich die Ungarn hier keine Mühe gemacht, einen eigenen Begriff zu prägen und haben das Wort entlehnt. Es hat übrigens die Bedeutung von "Mitte der Woche". Auch im Deutschen hat sich diese Bezeichnung eingebürgert, was aber nicht immer so war. Früher hieß dieser Tag einmal "Wodanstag". Bei den Engländern heißt er noch heute so - auch wenn sich die Aussprache stark geändert hat. Der germanische Gott Wodan ist übrigens identisch mit Odin, nur soviel am Rande. Fürs französische "mercredi" gab der Botengott "Merkur" seinen Namen. Der Donnerstag Auch bei csütörtök handelt es sich um eine Entlehnung aus dem Slawischen. Das Russische "tschetwärg" steht aber auch für nichts anderes als "vierter Tag", noch augenfälliger ist allerdings die Ähnlichkeit mit dem (geografisch benachbarten) slowenischen "četrtek" (sprich tschetertek). Der Ursprung des deutschen "Donnerstag" dürfte noch recht bekannt sein: Donar, der Gott des Gewitters wurde hier herangezogen. Die englische Bezeichnung leitet sich ebenfalls davon ab. Das französische "jeudi" geht auf "Jupiter" zurück, den höchsten römischen Gott. Der Freitag péntek ist auch wieder eine Dauerleihgabe des Slawischen ans Ungarische. Das russische "pjatniza" bedeutet nichts spektakuläreres als "fünfter Tag". Die deutsche und englische Bezeichnung geht auf die germanische Muttergöttin "Freyja" zurück. Fürs französische Pendant "vendredi" ist die Göttin "Venus" verantwortlich. Der Sonnabend oder Samstag Auch das ungarische szombat ist nochmals eine Entlehnung aus dem Slawischen. Dort allerdings hat man es auch nicht erfunden. Die russische Bezeichnung "ssubota" lässt aber schon erahnen, wo der Ursprung zu suchen ist: nämlich im Hebräischen, wo dieser Tag der "Sabbath" ist. Im Deutschen gibt es gleich zwei Bezeichnungen: Samstag, was eher im süddeutschen Raum gebräuchlich ist, und Sonnabend, was im Norden verbreiteter ist. Dort war es nämlich üblich, Sonntagsfeste jeweils am Abend zuvor zu beginnen. Dagegen dürfte die Bezeichnung Samstag als einziger Fall unter den Wochentagen gelten, wo die germanischen Sprachen mal ein Wort aus dem Romanischen entlehnt haben. Das französische "samedi" weist einerseits daraufhin; andererseits die Tatsache, dass "Saturn" der Namenspatron war, was im englischen "saturday" noch sehr gut sichtbar ist. Der Sonntag Bei vasárnap schließlich darf man sich nicht täuschen lassen. nap steht zwar für den Tag, aber vas (das Eisen) und ár (der Preis) sind etymologisch "falsche Freunde". Tatsächlich hat hier eine Vokalverkürzung stattgefunden. Ursprünglich hieß der Tag einmal vásárnap (Markttag), was durchaus Sinn ergibt, wenn man einmal bedenkt, dass die Ungarn erst seit etwa 1100 Jahren dem christlichen Glauben angehören. Bei den Germanen dagegen stand "sunna" als Göttin der Sonne und Herrscherin über das Leben als Namensgeberin da. Zwar heißt es auch im Lateinischen noch "dies solis", also "Tag der Sonne". Aber im Vulgärlatein war spätestens seit der Einführung des Christentums in Rom vom "Tag des Herrn" (dies dominis) die Rede. Daher das heutige französische "le dimanche" (span./port. el/o domingo, it. la domenica). Die Monatsnamen Ja, wenn die Wochentage also schon so viel anders klingen, wie mag das wohl erst bei den Monatsnamen aussehen...? Keine Angst, hier haben die Ungarn die Namen des christlichen Abendlandes übernommen, und vor allem haben sie in etwa jene Aussprache beibehalten, die das Lateinische vorgab. Man denke aber bitte daran, dass im Ungarischen ein "s" unserem deutschen "sch"-Laut entspricht. Nun sollte es nicht allzu schwer fallen, sich diese geringfügig veränderten Namen zu merken. Und falls man mal eine jener im Deutschen nicht mehr existierenden Endsilben vergisst, ist das auch nicht weiter tragisch... bis auf den Monat "Mai". Dran denken: der Monat "Mai" heißt auf ungarisch május. Das Wort mai dagegen bedeutet "heutig, zeitgemäß, neuzeitlich". Und dran denken: "a" und "i" werden deutlich artikuliert und nicht zu einem Mischlaut zusammengefasst, wie das im Deutschen der Fall ist. a mai ifjúság ist also "die heutige Jugend." Und máj ist "die Leber"! "A mai ifjúság nem szereti a májat." - "Die heutige Jugend mag keine Leber." Die Datumsangaben Ja, wie sehen nun im Ungarischen Datumsangaben aus? Also wie schreibt man sie und wie spricht man sie aus? Dazu wurden bereits einige Angaben im Kapitel Die Zahlen an verschiedenen Stellen gemacht. Ich will diese hier noch einmal gebündelt aufführen. Zunächst erst einmal die Frage nach dem Datum: Und wie sieht da nun eine standardmäßige Antwort drauf aus? Ja, jenachdem, ob man nur Tag und Monat oder aber auch noch das Jahr nennen will, sieht die Antwort so aus. Es springt ins Auge: im Ungarischen ist die Reihenfolge von Jahr, Monat und Tag genau umgekehrt zur deutschen Reihenfolge. Ein wenig verwirrend ist ja schon einmal die Tatsache, dass hinter dem Jahr ein Punkt steht. Noch verwirrender ist die Tatsache, dass der Punkt hinterm Jahr angibt, dass das Datum als Ordnungszahl zu lesen ist: huszonnegyedike '= "vierundzwanzigster". '''kétezer-három április huszonnegyedike '=> '''2003. április 24. Wenn ein Datum Teil eines Fließtextes ist, dann wird diese Form auch bevorzugt. Wird der Punkt hinter der Jahreszahl weggelassen, wird das Datum als Grundzahl (Kardinalzahl) gelesen. Das ist im Deutschen bei Datumangaben überhaupt nicht üblich. Im Ungarischen aber ist dies immer dann der Fall, wenn ein Datum im Briefkopf oder etwa neben einer Unterschrift steht. kétezer-három április huszonnégy => 2003 április 24. Die Abkürzung der Monate als Zahl Wie im Deutschen ist es auch im Ungarischen üblich, den Monatsnamen nicht immer auszuschreiben sondern durch eine Zahl zu ersetzen. Auch in der Aussprache wird dies entsprechend anders ausgedrückt. Da nun also die Reihenfolge von Tag und Monat eine andere als die im Deutschen ist, können Angaben wie "04.03." oder "11.12." schnell mal ins Auge gehen, wenn man nicht sicher ist, welche Zahl für den Monat und welche für den Tag steht. Aus diesem Grund haben die Ungarn die Angewohnheit, Monatsnamen gern mit römischen Ziffern zu kennzeichnen! Die römischen Zahlen bis zur Zwölf sollte ja eigentlich jeder kennen. Hinter dem Tag steht in diesem Falle kein Punkt! Da jedoch viele Datumsangaben heutzutage PC-tauglich sein müssen, kommen die römischen Ziffern hier aus der Mode und werden durch gängige arabische ersetzt. Einige Zeitadverbien Zum Abschluss dieses Kapitels folgen noch einige Adverbien, die für Zeitangaben sehr wichtig sind und auch recht häufig auftreten. Kategorie:Grammatik